


Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind

It would be far too simple to say that the Doctor and the Master loved each other. Just as it would be too easy to say they hated each other. What the two Time Lords, the _last two Time Lords,_ felt for each other was something that no human could ever properly comprehend. In fact, even the other Time Lords did not fully understand them and their relationship. They knew it existed and tried often to exploit it, but for all their wisdom, still they did not understand. 

Mores the pity for them. 

There are a number of other words that one might use to try and define the relationship between these two men. Need, kinship, desire, lust, addiction. All of those and many more are legitimate attempts at a working definition. However even adding all those words together, as well as love and hate and anything else you can think of will not be quite right. A working definition is not a definitive one. 

To begin to understand these two, one must travel back in time, to where it all began. Nine hundred years ago and far, far away, to Theta Sigma and Koschei. Two boys looking into the Untempered Schism, lazy days spent under the suns, promises made and young enthusiastic emotions shared.

_A schism that would scar a man for centuries._

_Lazy days that would haunt forever's fragmented dreams._

_Promises made, ultimately broken along with dual hearts._

A promise is binding, tying two people together forever and that forever is quite long for a Time Lord, long and perverse. In the end, a promise broken is never forgotten. Not when one has the wisdom, the madness, the _oneness_ of a Time Lord. That telepathic link created by all of time and space, enhanced by lazy touches and whispered words. A oneness that would go on for centuries, that would morph and twist as time fluxed around the universe, but always fixed in it's existence.

For these two were the last of the Time Lords long before a war threaten time itself. At least, they were the last two that every mattered to each other. Forever locked in a dance made by a broken promise that would bind through time and space, sometimes altering the very nature of existence to continue. Even when Theta Sigma and Koschei were long forgotten, long hidden, and all that was left were two men running away, but ever towards each other, they would continue to be one. Beyond love, beyond hate, above the common lust and need. Simply _one_ , one mind, one overarching timeline, one inevitability, that could never escape the other.


End file.
